


Symmetry

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Character Development, Conflict Resolution, Drabble, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Love/Hate, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Chairman Election Arc, Short One Shot, Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She was sure he had better things to worry about.





	Symmetry

"Oh, Cheadle?" Pariston's voice echoed through the room.

Cheadle's ear perked up, her hand frozen on the doorknob, and then she glowered at the sound of his voice. Pariston was many things, but disorderly wasn't one of them. She was sure he had better things to worry about.

But for whatever reason, Cheadle decided to oblige him, and if there was anyone who could answer his question, it would be her. The most curious thing was the way Pariston's voice wavered.

She turned back, facing the Vice-Chairman with an agitated, yet curious, expression. "Yes, Pariston?"

"For what it's worth, I think you would be a great Chairman."

Somehow, Cheadle knew Pariston would say that, and yet, her heart skipped a beat at his response.

They both knew that this wasn't to be the last they would see each other.


End file.
